A Girl Walks Into A Bar
by GrimliFiendish
Summary: Aria ends up at a bar after arguing with Ezra and she runs into a couple old friends and Ezra goes to see an old friend. will their relationship or will they discover feelings for others? Really don't know where this is going yet so if you read this bear with me. This is still a rough draft. Pairings: Ezra/Aria, Jason/Aria, Ezra/Maggie, Jason/OC, Toby/Nicole
1. Chapter 1 - Jason

Ch 1

Jason DiLaurentis had spent a tense evening with his sisters Alison and Cece. He still had problems coping with the fact that their parents had let him think that their brother Charles or as he had called him Charlie had been a figment of his imagination and that Charles was now Cece/Charlotte Drake a girl he had dated for a year before Ali disappeared, dumping him the day after Alison disappeared. He got over her taking over Mona's A game especially after what Ken did to her as a young child. But, what he was having a hard time forgiving was allowing him to pursue her knowing he was her brother. It made him sick to his stomach knowing he had dated two of his sisters, but Melissa Hastings had been as ignorant of this as he was at the time. Alison had begged him to give their sister a chance, to really get to know her so while he was home Jason was doing his best to do so, but if was still uncomfortable for him.

After his and Allison's visit to Welby he dropped her off so she could meet up with Noel, and he went to pick up his date. Jason had met Taylor a couple days after he got back from Haiti last month where he had been working with Habitat for Humanity the last few months. His friend Nicole was doing a booth hoping to get some volunteers from Hollis. She had asked him to help out and he had agreed. Taylor had been one of the students interested in learning more about the organization, she had made it more than clear that she was interested in learning more about him as well and gave him her number. He almost threw it away, but Nicole had encouraged him to give her a chance. He had been seeing Taylor since.

Tonight, he and Taylor were meeting a few of her college friends and a couple of his at a bar that was usually not crowded. When Jason walked into the bar that night with the beautiful blonde on his arm they had easily spotted the group as only one other patron was in the place sitting at the bar. He led the willowy blonde bombshell to the group, of laughing people seated the tables pushed together talking loudly. Ever the gentleman Jason made sure Taylor was seated before taking the seat next to her. He said a quick hello before texting Nicole and Toby to see where they were. Nicole texted back that she was close and Toby texted that he was heading out the door when he got Jason's text. Relived Jason went to the bar and ordered Taylor's usual white wine and a water for himself anxious for Toby and Nicole to arrive, he didn't really have anything in common with Taylor's friends except Taylor.

Jason met Nicole over Christmas at the Brew. He had been talking to Toby and Emily, who was home for Christmas, and she introduced them to Nicole when she seen the her come in. Nicole always on the lookout for volunteers asked them if they would be interested; before he knew it Nicole had him signed on for a project the following month. Toby still reeling from the breakup with Spencer had ended up signing on as well. Over the next few months Nicole, Toby and Jason had grown close, Toby and Jason had been an asset since both had experience working on houses and Jason already spent time volunteering in Ethiopia after everything went down with Cece. Toby and Nicole were going with him the following month for a project in Uganda.

When he got back to the table he sat Taylor's wine in front of her and took the vacant seat beside her, then kept his eye on the door anxious for Toby and Nicole to arrive. Taylor touched his arm flirtatiously so he turned toward her to see what she wanted, "Babe we're having dinner with Betsy and Rob tomorrow night at their place"

Jason hated when Taylor made plans for him without asking. The longer they dated she was doing ot more frequently, but he never called her on it like right now, he just gave a stiff smile and agreed, "Sure." He heard the door open, turning hoping it was Toby or Nicole, but instead a tiny brunette walked in heading straight for the bar. She reminded him so much of Aria he did a double take until he reminded himself that it was October, she would be in Savanna. He watched as she signaled the bartender ordering something, she then dug her wallet out of her purse showed the bartender with a nod Jason seen him sit out three shot glasses.

Taylor rubbed his arm again to gain his attention, "You okay babe?" She asked

"Yeah just watching for Toby and Nicole so they know where were sitting" he said lamely, like Toby and Nicole could miss them beside their group in the only other patrons was the guy at the bar and the brunette girl who'd just walked in.

Taylor hid a grimace of displeasure. She didn't really care for Jason's friends, especially Toby, he didn't try to hide his dislike from her, but until she could change the situation she had to put up with them. "I really don't think they will have any trouble finding us babe," she said, fake smile firmly in place, "it's not like this place is crowded. "He was distracted more than usual and she had already lost his attention, gritted teeth she turned her attention back to her friends.

Jason had turned back to the brunette, but she wasn't at the bar anymore. He thought she had left feeling slightly disappointed, then he heard music coming from the jukebox, she was standing in front of it swaying to the beat a drink in her hand as she continued to make her selections. He continued watching, she was so much like Aria, if he didn't know that she went to college in Savanna he would have sworn it was her. She finished making her selections and made her way to her stool, she even moved like Aria and he felt his body tighten in response. He chugged the bottle of water, suddenly thirsty.

He turned to look at Taylor quickly wondering if she noticed that he hadn't been watching the door when he picked up on her conversation with her best friend Betsy. They were talking about a class they had taken that tuned out to be difficult instead of the easy A they thought it would be. Would he heard Taylor something about a Professor Montgomery, he knew they had to be talking about Byron which drew his attention back to the other girl. He wondered if she looked like Aria up close curious. He lifted his bottle of water to his lips only to find he had already drained it.

"Do you want anything?" he asked Taylor

Taylor smiled she had noticed that he had been listening to her and Betsy's conversation and had his attention back and had noticed she was almost finished with her wine. "Sure" she smiled, "Betsy needs another daiquiri," the smiling redhead lifted it to show that it was almost empty, "anyone else need anything, Jason's going to the bar" Jason gritted his teeth as Rob, Betsy's boyfriend deep in conversation with one of the guys only lifted his Heineken in response, every time they went out with Betsy and Rob he ended up paying for everyone, the rest of the group were sharing pitchers and said they were still good. Taylor smiled at her rubbing his arm flirtatiously, "That's it babe, thanks."

Jason rolled his eyes as he turned away from the table. He noticed the guy sitting at the bar had made his way over to the brunette girl, who was pointedly ignoring his presence. Jason as stepped up to the bar pushing himself between the girl and the drunken man not taking the hint that she was not interested. He opened his mouth to say something to Jason about his intrusion, but all it took was a glare from intense green eyes and the man was scurrying back to the stool he had previously vacated. With a smirk the bartender he looked at Jason and with a nod indicated that Jason to go ahead with his order. After he finished he turned to the girl who had ignored the exchange, and his eyes widened shock "Aria?"

She turned with slightly glazed hazel eyes, more of a brown now. "Well if it isn't Jason DiLaurentis" she smiled when she seen him. "What are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Aria

Ch 2 Beginning of the End

Aria Montgomery sat at the bar nursing her fourth whiskey and Diet Coke, she had slammed three shots of Jack Daniels and was already feeling the effects. She wasn't looking to get drunk, she just didn't want to think about Ezra and what seemed to be their endless screaming matches. Tonight, she had stormed out of what passed for the fanciest restaurant in Rosewood after another heated exchange before it could escalate into another shouting match before and drew more attention than they already had. She just left Ezra sitting there with a confused and angry look plastered on his handsome face.

Aria had come back to Rosewood for summer break after her freshman year at S.C.A.D. and within the first week she reconnected with Ezra. He told her he'd been unable to stop thinking about her and he still loved her, that night she was back in his arms and his bed, a couple weeks later he told her he didn't want them to be apart again.

Excitedly Aria began telling him about some areas that had great apartments that were within walking distance to S.C.A.D., but Ezra interrupted telling her he couldn't leave Rosewood, between the Brew and Malcolm he had too many responsibilities. Maggie had agreed to moved back to the area and though Malcolm wasn't his son he had bonded with the boy and Ezra loved him like his own child.

"I can't just leave Rosewood Aria, I'm the closest he has to a father; Malcolm and Maggie both depend on me." Ezra was always a willing baby sitter and shoulder for the little boy and his ex-girlfriend. Aria found it sweet that he cared so much for the boy even after Maggie told him he wasn't his. Ultimately Ezra talked Aria into transferring to Hollis, the last school Aria had wanted to attend, so they could be together. As much as she loved S.C.A.D. she loved Ezra more. Before she returned to Rosewood and hooked up with him again, she rarely thought of Ezra, it was after hooking up with him that the Ezra obsession began again. She had truly enjoyed her Freshman year with no A or Ezra in her life, something she failed to consider when she agreed to move back to Rosewood.

Her parents had cautioned her to slow down and really think before she made any decisions when she told them what she thought of as exciting news. She had put their less than supportive attitude down to her and Ezra's past relationship; fast forward eight months and she now realized she should have taken their advice and really thought things through. It hadn't even been 2 years since they had broken and they had changed in some major ways or maybe it was that she had changed.

For Aria, A had played a major part in the changes to her. After everything they had been through at the hands of Mona then Cece, everything with Alison, her parents and even her relationship with Ezra she decided that she was tired of hiding and being afraid of every dark corner and bump and she once again embraced that girl she had been, the girl who dared to have pink streaked hair when none of her peers would have dreamed of such a thing.

Her parents had been surprised, but happy when she came home after being away for several months they had not seen the changes that took place since she went away as Aria hadn't come home for winter or spring break opting to work straight through to help pay for her college fees and things she needed to survive. Her parents had set up college funds, but a small-town college professor and a high school teacher salary weren't exactly large and soon they were going to have 2 kids in college so Aria wanted to help pay for her education as much as she could.

The only reason she had come home for summer break was the housing situation, her minimum wage salary would not cover room and board and leave her with any savings, her employer liked her enough that they promised to hold her job for her when she came back in the fall; also, her parents wanted the family together this last summer before Mike graduated high school.

Aria hadn't been the only one to change, while Ezra hadn't changed as much as Aria Beside his success as an author as well as Malcolm and Maggie coming back had a major impact on his life. Ezra had always been a homebody even after they started openly dating, preferring take out, watching old movies or relaxing with a book rather than taking her out and that hadn't changed. They often had Malcolm for the evening and everything centered around the boy and what he wanted. The few times until tonight that had gone out had something to do with Malcolm or a function he had to attend for either his writing career or his family connections. Ezra couldn't understand that Aria needed more. He seemed to forget that she was only a sophomore in college.

The few times she had wanted to go to a party or a college activity he had been so discouraging that ultimately, they had stayed in and watch a movie or read a book. At first that would lead to them making out on the couch like a couple of teenagers and a passionate night in bed, but lately it led to him retiring to bed or working on his latest novel and she would study, her grades were excellent. It was like all the passion they had when they first got back together had burned itself out and Aria didn't know how to fix it. His announcement tonight about starting back on the book about Alison was just adding to an already bad situation.

If Aria was honest with herself she would admit they had made a mistake getting back together and end it before she messed up her life for this relationship more than she already had. She had missed out on a lot of high school life, not only because of A, but because of the choices she made where Ezra was concerned and except for Freshman year she was doing the same with college. But, it was hard to accept just as it was hard to admit that if she had met Ezra now instead of when she was sixteen, he would have barely registered as more than a blip on her radar, he would have just been a cute guy who shared her love of literature and little else. They would probably have been friends and voted most likely to start a book club.

It was hard to accept that she had giving up a school she loved, friends she made, a job she enjoyed, as well as her freedom and independence for a school she had never wanted to attend and play dates with Malcolm for memories and childish fantasies.

Neither of them were living up to the others expectations. The girl Ezra thought he knew was gone despite his best efforts to get his Aria back and he couldn't change into the man she needed. They were in love with a dream and continued to hang on to an unhealthy relationship hoping the other would eventually change and still they did not understand that theirs had always been a doomed and toxic relationship built on lies and obsession.

Aria wandered over to the Jukebox in the corner, she dug out some money figuring the music would drown out the loud group sitting toward the back. There wasn't a great selection but they did have the Lost Boys soundtrack, a movie she loved with great music, she selected her favorite songs then wandered back to her stool, the guy that had been sitting at the end of the bar came over, he was already drunk, her nasty beer scented hitting her nose as he tried a series terrible pickup lines; she ignored him hoping he'd get the hint and go away.

Aria felt a shoulder brush against hers, she heard a different voice place on order, figuring this guy was with the group with multiple drink orders a couple of them on the girly side so she decided he meant no harm, probably thought he'd help get rid of the guy bothering her, which she was grateful, before she could thank him though she heard a surprised saying her name, "Aria?'"

She turned her head and met startled green eyes. Genuinely pleased to see him she smiled happily, "Well if it isn't Jason DiLaurentis." damn somehow, he had managed to get even sexier, feeling butterflies like she has ever since she was twelve years old, "What are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3 - Jason

Ch 3

Jason couldn't help the answering smile, she was more beautiful than he had remembered. She hadn't changed much except her dark hair had grown out and was sporting purple streaks. He decided that he liked the purple just as much as the pink, "I could ask you the same." He said unable to stop himself from tugging on a purple lock teasingly.

"True, but I asked first." she said taking a final drink from the now empty glass and signaling to the bartender that she needed another when he brought over part of Jason's order, Jason handed him two twenties and pointed to Aria to indicate he'd pay for hers as well, picking up an empty glass except for a few cubes of ice, he picked it up sniffing, whiskey and Coke, the bartender must like her because he could tell it had been strong, very little coke had been added to dilute the alcohol, with a nod the bartender walked away to finish.

"Date." He said pointing toward Taylor as he leaned back against the bar trying to act casual. He hadn't seen Aria since Cece was arrested, he hadn't gotten a chance to check on her at the police station, the last time he had spoken to Aria was before Alison's trial. When he was home for Christmas the girls had been disappointed when she had told them she was staying in Savanna to work, he had been disappointed as well especially when he found out she and Fitz had broken up, hoping he would run into her and her the chance to talk to her.

Aria had turned to the table with the group of people she had noticed, but hadn't paid attention when she walked in, there was two girls sitting by each other, a stunning blonde and a gorgeous redhead. Her money was on the blonde but he had, had a thing Hanna's mom so it could be either one really. "Which one?"

Jason turned toward the table and noticed a vacant seat on each side of the girls, Rob had wondered toward the jukebox and was punching in selections. "The blonde." He said looking back at Aria to see her reaction. "Her name's Taylor."

"I'm impressed." She turned back toward him, arching a perfectly shaped brow as she said, "But, I would expect nothing less for the Jason DiLaurentis," Jason was disappointed by her complement realizing that he had hoped she would be a jealous. She winced when she heard Taylor and Betsy's high pitched squeal when the stains of Taylor Swift's Shake It Off started after another of Aria's selection ended, the juke box shuffling the music.

Shaking her head, she gave another little chuckle. "Real life Ken and Barbie." She gave him a considering look, "But, I don't remember my Ken looking quite so rugged." Reaching up she pulled at a blonde lock of hair that he had let grow out, Jason felt his pulse pick up, "He should have though." she said placing a forefinger and thumb against the soft whiskers of his beard covered jaw, long blood red nails scraped his skin lightly as she ran them over the beard covered jawline until they met at the dimple in his chin covered by his beard. "It works, but then everything you do works" was Aria flirting with him, he swallowed convulsively. "You're rockin' the long hair and beard." She smiled giving him a teasing wink.

Did she know what she was doing to him? What she had been doing to him since she was sixteen? She turned back toward the bar giving the bartender a smile and started to hand him her credit card, he held his hand up pointing to Jason. Turning back to Jason she gave him a nod of thanks, "It was great talking to you Jason, but you need to get back to your date," she gestured toward his group and he turned noticing Taylor giving him a suspicious look, "and I need to get back to my," she gestured to herself and her drink, "my, whatever this is." she said with a shrugged then blood red lips wrapped around the straw pulling a drink from what was probably another strong cocktail, Jason wanted to be that straw, as she turned away from him.

Jason was at a loss, he thought that maybe they were having a moment, he would have dropped Taylor in a heartbeat if Aria wanted him to stay with her. The bartender put the strawberry daiquiri in front of him and handed Jason his change, but he told him to keep it. He was suddenly feeling tired and frustrated and wanted to be alone. The bartender pleased with the healthy tip offered to help Jason, but he refused.

Carefully gathering the beverages he started to turn and walk away when he suddenly stopped. "You never told me why you're here?" He meant Rosewood, but Aria thought that he meant the bar. Not that it mattered because the answer would be the same,

She looked at him her eyes now dull and no longer sparkling and gave a bitter laugh, "I'll give you two guesses." She said laughing bitterly as she held up two fingers, Jason only now realized the fingernails of her forefinger was pierced a tiny silver hoop through it, he liked it.

Jason didn't need two, "Ezra." he said his voice almost as bitter as her laugh had been.

Aria didn't notice though, as she held her cocktail up as if to solute him for guessing correctly, "Bye Jason, enjoy your date." she dismissing him.

When he got back to the table he passed out the drinks and then opened his water as he sat down and took a drink fighting the blanket of depression he felt, Taylor was glaring at him baby blue eyes narrowed in suspicion "Who was that? An ex-girlfriend? She looks a little young." Taylor didn't realize it but she had hit a sore spot. It had been Aria's age that had kept him from saying anything. If she would have been a couple years older when he first noticed her then he would have gone for it with her no matter how angry Alison would have been.

"No, she's one of my sisters' best friends, Aria Montgomery, she's Professor Montgomery's daughter." not feeling like putting up with her suspicion he added. "She thought we looked like Barbie and Ken."

Taylor had been alert as soon as she heard that she was Professor Montgomery's daughter, this could maybe be advantageous to her, his class was one she was struggling in. " Barbie and Ken, huh? Yeah, I could see it if you got a haircut and shaved that scruff." Taylor had been dropping hints about this since they started dating so far he hadn't taken the hint. Thinking that Jason had made it clear to the other girl that he was taken pleased her, even if the other girl was interested she now knew she didn't stand a chance against her. "I feel bad for her being all alone , you should invite her to sit with us."

"She didn't seem to be in the mood for company." Jason ran his fingers through his thick hair. Not wanting to discuss Aria with the blonde at his side.

"Did you ask?" Just then Jason noticed Nicole walking through the door, relieved he stood to wave her even though she had easily spotted them. When Nicole reached the group, she hugged Jason tightly like an old friend, Nicole was an affectionate person, and before long he had gotten used to her frequent hugs and pats on the shoulder, she looked around the table trying to hide her disappointment, "So, Toby's not here?"

Jason was unable to hide a smirk, he pulled his phone out, it rang only once before Toby answered, "Hey Nicole's here and wants to know what where you're at" laughing as Nicole gave him and incredulous look, Jason listened to Toby's reply, "Cool." He hung up, "he's about five minutes away."

Nicole tried her best to look and sound intimidating, "If you weren't such an excellent volunteer..." she left her threat unfinished as she lifted on tiny fist, deeply tanned from many hours of hard work under the scorching sun. After a quick introduction he asked if she wanted anything.

Grinning appreciatively, "My usual." Just having Nicole here and knowing Toby was close had helped alleviate his depression, it was great having friends again, truthfully Toby and Nicole might be the only real friends he had, his feelings for Aria had tainted that friendship making it awkward to really be friends. And his other friends weren't really that great of friends.

"Ask her to join us."

Jason looked at Taylor confused, "Huh?"

"Your sisters friend, invite her to join us."

"Sure, I'll ask." He knew it would be wasted words, but whatever he'd ask.

Jason walked up beside Aria who was signaling the bartender for another, "Hey Aria," he could tell she was definitely feelings the effects now. She turned toward him and gave him a huge smile and he responded like a love sick boy as an answering smile widened his full lips.

"Jason!" she said a little too enthusiastically almost tripping as she slid off her stool and threw her arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist partially to steady her, but also it was an excuse to hold her. All too soon the she pulled away and sat back down. "What are you doing here." Before she could answer her brow knitted in thought then she snapped her fingers " I remember you're on a date with Barbie!" she said looking very proud of herself for answering her own question. "I'd ask you to join me, but your busy and I am too." Jason noticed that she had a couple shot glasses beside her empty glass she picked it up tipping and ice cube into her mouth crunching in between her teeth his jaw ached thinking about it."

"Maybe you've had enough," he said concerned as she lifted the glass to show the bartender she wanted another.

"Nope." She said taking another piece ice from the glass, crunching it.

"Uh, why don't you join us.?"

" I wouldn't want to intrude on your date." She answered smiling at the bartender who brought her drink and took her empties. The bartender asked him his order as Aria got her credit card. Jason ordered Nicole's usual a margarita over ice and that he'd be paying for Aria's as well.

Aria gave him a toothy grin "thanks, but you don't have to you know."

" I know, so what about joining us, you wouldn't be intruding you know, we're with a group of friend and beside Taylor invited you."

Confused Aria asked, "Whose Taylor?"

"My date."

"I thought you said her name was Barbie?" Aria's brow was scrunched as though trying to piece together some sort of puzzle.

"No." Jason said with a chuckle, "That's what you called her."

"Oh." She shrugged. "Well, I'm not really great company tonight maybe some other time. Beside I think I'm going to head out soon anyway.

"Toby will be here any minute I bet he'd be disappointed if he didn't get to see you." He tried reasoning with her, worried that she would try to drive in this condition.

Aria was adamant, she really wasn't in the mood to hang out with Jason's girlfriend. "Tell Toby I said hi for me okay?"

"Who said to tell Toby hi?"

Jason turned and the two guys slapped each other on the shoulder in greeting, "What are you having Tobias?"

"Bud."

Jason got the bartender's attention telling him to add a Bud as Toby looked over Jason's shoulder to see the tiny brunette, "Aria Montgomery, it's been awhile."

" Toby!" This time she did trip as she hopped off the bar stool to hug Toby, Aria tended to become affectionate and overly enthusiastic when buzzed. Jason barely caught her before she fell on her face and after she got her footing she threw her arms around her intended targets neck in a friendly hug. Jason felt a twinge of jealousy.

"You look great Aria" and she did she was wearing a figure hugging black velvet dress that she had found in a vintage store in Savanna. It had long sleeves and a demure neckline but the back was almost nonexistent the bottom it hit below her knees around her tiny waist as a silver belt that looked like a snack biting its own tail with ruby colored eye, she was wearing a pair of long silver and ruby earring that matched a long silver necklace with a silver and ruby inlaid pendant she had was wearing a ring on every finger ran one unique all found in vintage shops. Black fishnet stockings and a pair of black retro four inch fuck me heels. She had dressed to impress Ezra, but he had barely commented on her efforts.

"I was just telling Aria she should join us." Jason caught Toby's eye over her head, a Toby got the message. Jason turned paid the bartender and tipped him

"And I told Jason that I don't want to intrude on his and Barbie's date." she said stubbornly

Toby almost let around guffaw, the name for Jason's girlfriend was fitting in more ways than one. He wasn't surprised that Nicole was snowed by the blonde, but he was surprised that Jason seemed to be as well, Taylor was hot, but Toby knew several girls much hotter and one of them was sitting her at this bar.

Aria shook her head no. " Normally I would not be able to resist the two sexiest guys I know," she said with a flirtatious, but teasing wink at the both of them.

Toby laughed he had never realized that Aria was such a flirt. "I bet you say that to all they boys."

"Nope," Aria said, "only Holden, Caleb and Jake." Who was Jake, Jason wondered, he didn't remember any Jake.

"I didn't know you still talked to Jake." Toby said. So Toby knew this Jake guy, Jason thought.

"Not until recently. I went to a match with Holden and seen him."

"How is he?"

Aria made a sigh of appreciation, "Oh he's fine" she said with a suggestive wink." Anyway Jason, Barbie is sending some anxious looks this way you better get back to her."

"Taylor" he corrected

"Who?" Aria asked once again confused

"Never mind" he sighed.

"So, it was great seeing both of you." She sat back down on her stool, "I really am lousy company tonight."

She had dismissed them both.

Jason handed Toby his beer and picked up Nicole's drink, knowing that Aria was not going to be swayed to join them.

"I thought Aria was supposed to be in Savanna. " Toby said curiously

Jason shrugged, " I don't know anything much except it has something to do with the teacher."

Toby nodded and before he could say anything Nicole had launched herself at him, hugging him as she had Jason. Neither Jason or Toby were big talkers; luckily, they had Nicole who made up for both of them. Jason had been noticing his friend's behavior around each other lately was changing and he was sure Nicole had feelings for the younger man and he knew Toby was attracted to her. He doubted either of them has done anything about it yet, but Jason could see it happening sooner or later. He felt bad for Spencer, she seemed to think that they'd eventually work things, but she and Toby wanted different things. She dreamed of a life and career in Washington D.C, Toby liked doing carpentry work and wanted to stay in Rosewood when he wasn't volunteering with Nicole and/or Jason, finally feeling like he had a purpose.

Jason tried to keep his attention on the flow of conversation but his attention kept wondering back at Aria. It had been about half an hour since he tried to convince her to come sit with him when he noticed she was getting up from the stool. "Just go over" he heard Toby saying in a low tone. Toby had watched Jason watch Aria since he had got here and he had an idea that she had attention since he seen her. On the plus side, Taylor was getting pissed which Toby was enjoying.

Jason looked at her again. "You think I should, she shouldn't be driving in her condition."

"Yeah, sure that's what I meant" Jason wasn't paying attention so missed the slight note of sarcasm to Toby's voice"

"Yeah, you're right." he got up forgetting about his date to run after Aria who was already heading for the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked reaching her side.

Aria looked at him with definitely glazed eyes she was saw you swaying a little too much as she narrowed her eyes. "Would you hold still?" She demanded irritated at him, how did he expect her to talk to him when he kept moving back and forth like that.

With a chuckle, Jason grasped her shoulders holder her still, "Better?"

"Uh huh." She nodded making her to feel slightly dizzy she tilted her head to the said and asked curiously. "Where are, you going?"

"Wherever you're going?"

Since Aria was pretty buzzed so she was amazed at the coincidence. "Really?" Her glazed eyes managing to convey her awe, "Is Toby coming too."

"Just me."

"Okay, let's go."

Jason started to walk her out when he remembered Taylor, "Wait right here Aria, don't move, I mean it." Not trusting her to take off without him and not wanting her and Taylor meeting. "Give me your keys." She gave him a curious look, but without argument handed him her purse not wanting to dig for them herself.

"Uh thanks," not sure what to do with the purse she just handed him, but sucking it up, he carried it with him to, the table. "Nice purse" Toby joked,

"I know." He shrugged, when he told Taylor he was taking Aria home she offered to come, but he refused and headed back to Aria who was leaning against the bar like she was tired, but as soon as he got back she perked up again. Jason missed the angry look Taylor was giving him, but Toby didn't miss it and he smirked at her then turned his attention back to Nicole who was asking about the girl that Jason just left with.

When they walked out Jason asked where Aria was parked, " Oh, I walked." Jason questioned her and found out that she had been out with Ezra and the got into an argument so she left. He was going to drive her back to her parents when he found out that she was living with Ezra over the Brew so he walked with her. The fresh was clearing her head some as they walked the 5 blocks from the bar, but she was far from sober, "I've missed you." She said as she wrapped an arm around him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Jason felt his heart leap at her words and actions "I've missed you too." He said looking down at her his heart in his eyes.

Aria looked at him with a huge grin, "I think you're the prettiest person I have ever seen."

Usually being called pretty would embarrass Jason, but this was Aria, a very drunk Aria, "Well I think the same about you, so we're even."

With a nod, Aria leaned her head back against his arm as they continued walking in a comfortable silence and those they passed on the street couldn't help but notice the attractive young couple. They had reached the Brew and Aria was heading down the alley to access the private entrance. "Well this is me?" She said he nodded, "Did you want to come in?" She asked as she dug out her keys, Jason did, but doubted it would be a great idea.

"I better get back. " Aria said regretfully, remembering that his date and Toby would be waiting on him. She stood on tiptoes meaning to kiss his cheek and thank him for walking her home, but somehow their lips bushed against each other and it felt like an electric current went through them, they stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds then her arms were locking around his shoulders as his arms wrapped around her waist their lips meeting in a slow searching kiss. Jason pulled her bottom lip between his tasting it with his tongue until she opened her mouth tempting him to explore her more fully he slid his tongue between parted lips and teeth and intertwining with her tongue.

They stood in front of her door making out several minutes before Jason got his head together. "Aria, if you were sober I would love this, but I can't take advantage of you." Aria tilted her head to the side looking at him with a slightly confused look then her gaze cleared as a moment of sobriety took over and she hugged him, "Thank you Jason, for everything." She kissed him on his cheek and then disappeared inside.

"Good night Aria." He said feeling frustrated and wishing he didn't have to go back to the bar.


	4. Chapter 4 - Ezra

Ch 4

Ezra was stunned, Aria had just walked out of the restaurant leaving him sitting there. Fellow diners were gawking as he just sat there face red with anger and embarrassment his thin lips tightened in anger. He signaled the waiter for the check, gave him his credit card, gulped the rest of his wine while he waited, signed then left. He started driving toward the Brew planning to just go on to the apartment and wait for her. After he pull into his parking space violently slammed the steering wheel, "Screw it!" He yelled to no one in particular.

He had wanted to celebrate tonight. His second book was finished and his publishers were certain he had another best seller on his hands and he liked their suggestion that he think about finishing the book about Alison's disappearance. They were right, the public were still curious about all the event surrounding Alison DiLaurentis. He knew it was a sensitive subject with Aria, but he thought she would understand and things were very different now than when he had been working on it a few years back. He hadn't really meant to bring it up tonight, but in his excitement, it had slipped out.

Ezra pulled out his cell out his cell phone and quickly dialed a number. A moment later his call was answered, "Mags?"

Ezra ordered from Malcolm's favorite pizza place in town. Then went to celebrate with Maggie and Malcolm. Ezra was glad that Maggie had moved to Rosewood and that they had repaired the damage done to their relationship after she had decided to move to Seattle.

It had torn him up when she made the announcement that Malcolm wasn't really his son. She had taken the bribe from Ezra's mother knowing Malcolm wasn't his. Ezra could have let them disappear from his life, but he had grown to love the little boy like his own after month of getting to know the boy as his son and Malcolm had bonded with Ezra which was a factor in Maggie's decision to move to Rosewood where she now taught Kindergarten Rosewood Day Elementary.

Since coming back Ezra had spent a lot of time with Malcolm and Maggie and if it weren't for his feelings for Aria, he and Maggie would have probably gotten back together, but Ezra had been unable to let Aria go. When she came home for summer break he was unable to fight his urge to make her his again. When he had broken it off her senior year it had been with every intention of allowing her to be free, to take part in the college experience, but one look at her when she came home and he was lost.

He should have felt guilty about her giving up everything for him, but he convinced himself that what he did was best for them both. That it was now imploding was a mystery to him and had no one to confide in. Ella and Byron resented him more than ever, believing that he had put himself over their daughter and he couldn't convince them otherwise and Hardy had led him not to get involved with her again.

Aria seemed to be unhappy at Hollis and knew that she really hadn't made any friends, and he didn't want to see that was because of him. He had already done the parties and events so when she would mention something he would tell her that he didn't want to go, he would tell her that if she wanted to go it was fine, but then lay a massive guilt trip or her if she de want to go until she just stayed home or if she went anyway, they fought the next few days so Aria rarely went anywhere except for the occasional lunch with Alison. When she was in high school being with him was all she needed, but now she seemed to want more.

Aria had changed and he wasn't sure how to get back the girl he'd fallen for. Even how she was dressing was different, her fashion sense had always been a little over the top, but now it was even more extreme, more gothic than ever. And he didn't even know what to think about her hair and the dark purple highlights. He tried dropping subtle hints about her hair, make-up and toning down how she dressed, but she had completely ignored the subtle hints. He didn't know how to make her understand that she was a reflexive on him when they went to functions if he were to be taken as a serious author, instead it looked like he was dating a teenager, not an adult. What he failed to acknowledge was that he was dating a teenager she was nineteen.

When Ezra got to Maggie's they ate dinner together then watched a movie with Malcolm before Maggie sent him to bed much to his disappointment. After he was upstairs in his room Maggie and Ezra cleaned up their dinner debris then went into living room to relax, "Okay Ezra, out with it. Why aren't you with Aria tonight?"

Hearing about him and Aria wasn't always easy for Maggie, since she and Malcolm moved back she had fallen for her high school sweetheart all over again. She hid her feelings as best she could because Ezra was her friend if nothing else. After all she had been the one who had made choices that had messed up their relationship in the first place.

Maggie listened to every detail from the last month since the problems had really started to until tonight's blow up at the restaurant and Aria's walking out on him and never made a comment, she just listened to him. Half of what he said was jumbled thoughts showing his state of confusion with about his relationship with the younger girl. When he finally finished, he seemed to be mentally exhausted because telling her about the present ultimately required bringing up the past. He even told her about getting with Aria in the first place the day he met her had been about the book.

Admitting that he had pretty much knowingly seducing a minor that would be his student while pretending to believe that she was older made him sound like a creep so the part of the story he changed was how Aria found out that he had been researching them for a book. He hated the look of disappointment in her eyes as he was telling her that part of their story so rather than admitting that he had only confessed and given the money back to the publishes because Aria had found out he let Maggie believe it was because he was being eaten alive by his feelings of guilt and shame and betraying the girl he had ended up falling in love with something he told Maggie he had never lied about.

At first Maggie was shocked that Ezra could have been so ruthless until she remembered who his mother was so obviously, he could be ruthless. Finally Maggie reasoned that Aria had been a junior in high school, not in junior high do in her opinion not exactly a child, just young, impulsive and infatuated by a young handsome guy and Ezra really wasn't that much older than Aria. "So, what do you think" he asked nervously because he suddenly was very frightened of not only losing Malcolm and Aria he was scared shitless of losing Maggie again.

" I think that you probably should have gotten to know each other again, I know it hadn't even been 2 years since you had been together but honestly a lot happened to you both, especially her , going away to college and suddenly being on your own is a big enough adjustment but when you think of everything that Aria and her friends went through and to make it out is going to change anyone, especially a teenager." She reaches over laying a hand on his not wanting him to think she was judging him. " As for the stuff going on now, you can't exactly blame her parents for not being your biggest fab especially since she gave up her dreams to be with you for a boy that isn't even your child," he started to interrupt so she laid a finger over his lips shushing him, "she gave up her dreams so you could be close to a child that isn't even yours. You could have done your writing anywhere, and you are not exactly the day to day manager of the Brew anymore so it is because of Malcolm that you said you had to be in Rosewood." He finally nodded acknowledging what she said as true. "You don't know how much that means that you love him that much, but it was unfair to her and her parents, who wanted to give Aria that dream college experience." Finally Ezra was beginning to understand Ella and Byron's renewed antagonism.

"And speaking of the college experience it's not fair of you to expect her to skip out on hers because you feel uncomfortable, you knew she was in college when you started the relation up again. You had your college experience whether you participate or not, you can't expect her to sit home and watch old movies every night. This is her time so you are going to have to get over yourself and deal with it the best way you can. Either participate or trust her and let her go without you because she needs to build relationships just like you did." She stopped to smile at him not wanting him to think she was being judgmental because some really bad decisions where Aria Montgomery was concerned. Ezra really was one of the greatest guys Maggie had ever known.

"As for the how she is dressing and doing her hair, once again you knew she was in college before you started this back up, she had those streaks in her hair, that I happen to think looks cute, and it's Aria, she's not doing something to out of rebellion, it's just her. The way she looks now suits her more than when she was in high school. A lot of times she was dressed years older than a 17-year-old should dress, and I think that was more about you than her. "

Maggie took a deep breath coming to the crust of tonight's meltdown on both their parts the book. "You have got to realize that even though you experienced some of what those girls went through you don't really know exactly what they went through and did to survive so you do need to be understanding if Aria is not on board with the idea. All the girls need to be onboard, I know you don't have to have permission especially on things that are public record, but I would think long and hard about writing it without their permission because there is a lot at stake for you. Maybe how you present the ideas could make a difference. This story is ultimately about bullying" she shrugged, "sure it's an extreme case, but bulling none the less. And it's not the only extreme case when victims retaliate by taking hurting others or taking lives and/or take their own life it's an extreme case. When the bully cause injury mentally or physically especially nonstop like it is these days where there is no escape it is, extreme and like it or this has become common. Done responsibly I think this story could victims and maybe even the bullies as well as helping those involved."

When Maggie stopped talking Ezra could only look at the woman she had become in an amazement had made him see everything in a different light and the Angel she brought up about the book was one he had never considered, he had been looking at it to feed the public's appetite about all the horrible things that had went down in Rosewood and all of it connected to Alison DiLaurentis in some way. Maggie could feel her face getting warm because Ezra just sat there staring at her saying nothing, "Umm, I'm done talking" she said feeling very self-conscious.

Ezra looked just stared another minute amazed before finally saying, "Do you know how utterly amazing you are?" Now Maggie was blushing for from the compliment, no one had ever said anything like that to her even though Malcolm was nine she could still feel her parents disapproval of her and what they still considered a mistake that had ruined her life.

" And that's why I love you." Maggie felt her pulse quicken she knew he didn't mean it the way she wanted, but still she had to had to fight the butterflies she was feeling. He grinned at her then cupping her face between his hands and leaned in giving her a quick kiss suddenly feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders' still holding her face between his hands they were both grinning and she had a becoming blush. Ezra really looked at her for the first time since she had re-entered his life. He had forgotten just how fretted he had always found her, he, had always loved her doe eyes and though she had complained about it when they were younger he had always thought her pug nose was cute, she had let her honey blonde hair grow out and without him realizing it he was threading his fingers through the think silky stands.

Maggie's breathing became erratic, Ezra was pulling her closer as he leaned in she knew she would stop him but when she opened her mouth to say something the only thing that escaped was a breathy moan and then his lips were on hers his younger sliding into the lips that had been parted for words that refused to leave her throat.

Ezra could taste the richness of the expensive red wine he had stopped and bought for him and Maggie to have with their dinner but he could also taste the essence of Maggie kissing her had always reminded him of a warm spring day there was fresh and natural and he found himself craving more of her. By now their arms were locked around each other as their moved against each other they were now both breathing harshly and had to catch their breath Ezra graphed Maggie's bottom lip between his teethe nibbling before letting go to leave a trail f butterfly kisses over her delicate jawline and down her throat, until he reached the pulse that was hammering beneath the delicate skin and then his teeth sank into the fragrant flesh sucking hungrily. That was definitely going to leave a mark. Ezra hadn't left a hickey on anyone in years but he felt primal, Maggie could only gasp his name in between moans and this turned him on more than he had ever felt before. His hands moved to the bottom of the shirt she was wearing and slid underneath as he once again caught her lips with his. She gasped into his mouth when his hands found her nipples already turgid then pinched them. Maggie's hand was now busy unbuttoning the dress shirt he was wearing and pulling it free so the dress slacks. "God Maggie, I want..." suddenly reality came crashing in on booth of them when Ezra's cell phone starting ringing and vibrating loudly on the coffee table. They jumped apart as if a bucket of cold water had been dumped on them. They stared at each other as his phone continued to alert him of a text he had received. "You better get that" she nodded to the phone, " it might be important."

Ezra nodded mutely and the reached for the offending hunk of technology he suddenly wants to hurl against the wall but once he seen who the text was for he was filled with guilt /*We need to talk. -Aria */ was all it said

"Is it from Aria?" he nodded slowly and then sighed deeply before looking at the woman who had been in his arms only just moments earlier. Her hair was tangled from his finger, her lips were red and swollen from his hungry kisses and at the base of her throat a dark red hickey that was already to bruise.

He swallowed convulsively. "She wants to talk" the only problem was he didn't want to leave the woman sitting in front of him.

Maggie seen the struggle going on in his eyes. And even though the situation and timing was lousy she was relieved that he didn't want to leave her, that she could have that effect on him. It boosted her confidence the hadn't exactly been an influx of gentleman callers since she became pregnant with Malcolm. She buttoned his shirt up for him, kissing him gently before telling him he needed to go talk to Aria. "If something more is to happen between us I don't want it to be anything that either of us regret.

He nodded then stood up tucking his shirt in before gabbing the jacket and tie that he had took of earlier when he arrived. Maggie stood to walk him to the door. He took her in his arms one last time resting " Thank You for tonight and for listening you don't know what it meant" he kissed the hickey he'd left gently and with a shy smile apologized, "Uh, sorry about that I haven't given a hickey to anyone since" he paused and thought for a few second, "huh, well since you, I guess I lost control." with that he opened the door and walked away. Maggie leaned against the door knowing she should feel guilty and later she would but right now even if nothing else happens between them she was happy because she had thought that Ezra would never see her as a desirable woman again.

Ezra was surprised by the time he hadn't realized it was so late. He wandered if Aria had just gotten home or had she been there all night waiting for him. He felt the stirrings of guilt again because if Aria had not texted he would not have stopped making love with Maggie even now he could feel his body tighten as he thought about what almost had happened. He loved Aria, but tonight he realized he wanted Maggie.


	5. Chapter 5 - Aria & Ezra

Ch 5

Aria laid down her phone after texting Ezra, feelings guilty over what had happened with Jason. She had always been attracted to him, but she had never crossed that line until tonight. She wished she could completely blame the alcohol or even the fight with Ezra, but she knew that would not be true. She hadn't been drunk when he first walked up to her, she had been barely tipsy at that point and had known exactly what she was doing when she had allowed herself to touch him and to flirt just that little bit. She hadn't seen Jason DiLaurentis in years and he was still the most attractive person she had ever met in her life.

She touched her lips that still felt scorched from the heat of his. The kiss tonight was much more intense than the one her had given her a couple years earlier when he had told her he cared about her. It had been chaste, but still intense she had never forgotten the way his lips had felt and tasted against hers, telling him that she was unavailable had been hard for her to do. Tonight however, if he hadn't stopped it she didn't know how far she would have went. Honestly, she had been a little disappointed, but his concern was one of the things that made Jason even more appealing than mere physical beauty.

Aria sighed knowing she should feel guiltier than what she did, after all she was with Ezra, hell not only were they dating, she loved with him, she had uprooted her life for him so surely, she should be in love with him enough to feel some modicum of guilt, but what guilt she felt was overshadowed by disappointment and desire for Jason.

Aria went through to the bedroom area of the apartment and began getting undressed to take a shower and get ready for bed. She and Ezra needed to talk, but tonight her brain wasn't able to function enough for that talk. Aria got in the shower closing her eyes and the spray beet down on her skin stinging her nipples slightly, causing her to imagine how it would feel to have Jason's hands tugging at the sensitive buds, she wondered how it would feel to have his beard brushing against her soft flesh as he took swollen nipples deep into his mouth.

Soon she was lost in another world as she fantasized about his touch and feel of his hard body against her, the shower beating down on them as he pressed his body to hers. She wasn't even conscious that she was pleasuring herself until she hit her g-spot and began to cum, her body shaking as she gasped "Oh, Jason. ." When she realized what, she had done and whose name she had called she bit her lip hoping Ezra was not home yet, because she was sure he would have heard he if he was. She quickly finished her shower and climbed out of the tub, she was just getting ready for bed when Ezra walked in.

Neither of them even notices the look of guilt on the others face, so wrapped up in their own guilt and thoughts of another. An awkward silence settled between the couple as each tried to find the words to say. Finally, Aria said, "I'm sorry about walking out like that, but I didn't want to draw attention. But, we do need to talk about the book and other things."

Ezra nodded, " I shouldn't have brought it up there anyway, I hadn't meant to bring it up tonight, it just slipped out." Ezra ran his hand through his dark hair in frustration, " I know you're against the idea, but Aria I think it could really help people."

She wasn't sure how the sensational story of what she and her friends had gone through would help anyone, but tonight she wasn't in the mood to discuss it. Even though she had sobered up some she was still too wasted to discuss something like the book about Alison. "Let's not discuss it now, we'll discuss it later. For now, let's just concentrate on what let's just celebrate your second-best seller okay?" he nodded. She walked to him and kissed him on the check "Congratulation Ezra, that really is something to be proud of."

Ezra kissed her and both still wound up from previous encounters responded immediately the intensity when the car together had been amazing, It had been the first time they had been intimate in weeks and it had been great, but both of them felt guilty as they fell into a restless sleep because they had both been thinking about another. Ezra hadn't meant to imagine Maggie's face just as Aria hadn't planned on fantasizing that she was in Jason's arms and neither of them knew what to do.

Ezra felt guilty because Aria had rearranged her whole life to suit him and his wants and needs. If he were honest he had known before Aria ever came back for summer break that he was developing feeling for Maggie again, but he had never gotten over the drama and fantasy world that was Ezra and Aria, that he ignored every warning sign that had went off. He had ignored the fact that he was ready for a fully-grown woman not a girl still in college. He had convinced Aria to give up her college years for him as she had her High school years. He realized that she was also responsible because he had never forced her into anything, but he had been the adult then and even now she was still young and impressionable enough that he had some amount of control and he felt like he exploited that.

Aria felt guilty because of everything Ezra had given up through the years to be with her. Her dad had even seen to it that Ezra lost his job at Hollis when he did not take the job in New Orleans, if she was fully honest with herself she believed that wasn't all to do with his feelings for her, he had been working on the book that had caused tonight's argument. Now she wonders why she had been so quick to act as though he had done nothing wrong and had gotten back with him back then. He had taken advantage of her and her friends, had lied to her and withheld so many things, but she went back like a love-sick puppy. She wished she could put all the blame at Ezra's feet, but she now realized she had been just as responsible because she allowed it.

With every hidden skeleton, she would ever question what else he was hiding from her. Now she thinks she didn't want to know because it would rip apart her fantasy world. She had romanticized their relationship to the point that she rejected two guys that she had really cared for, Jason and Jake, for his lies and half-truths. She had put their relationship and Ezra over everyone else's happiness including her own because she had liked the idea of the tragic star-crossed romance that was Ezria. She had been very happy without him in her life while she was in Savannah and she had a suspicion that Ezra hadn't missed her as much as he claimed he had, if at all.

With a deep sigh, Aria rolled over on her side falling into a restless sleep and Ezra did the same. Guilt and regret invading what should have been a peaceful sleep. Neither of them knowing what to do about their situation or the feelings that had resurfaced for another. In Aria's case, she had just buried her feeling for Jason, had ignored them, but now she did not think she would be able to do it again. She cared about Ezra, Jason had been her first real crush, but Ezra had been her first love, nut that had begun fading before they had ever told her parents. Aria now realizes that even then she if not both were clinging to a fantasy and she thinks both still were. She decides thatg tomorrow they will talk about their relationship and where to go probably ending this farce.

Ezra was having pretty much the same thoughts as Aria sans the Jason regrets. And he had also concluded that they could not go on like this. But, both would soon realize that facing the truth about their relationship to them self and talking honestly about their history and their future would be easier said than done.

Notes Not completely satisfies with this, maybe when i finally get around to revising it I can get it closer to what I wanted.

Thanks for reading , Please review, whether it is good or bad.

Yours,

GrimLi


	6. Chapter 6 - Jason

Chapter 6 ~ Jason

It had been over a week since the night at the bar and he hadn't seen or heard from Aria since the night she had walked into that bar and he had not expected to see her today. He was at the grocery store picking up a few things for Alison and Taylor was with him when he seen Aria come around the corner with Ezra. A part of him had wanted to just ignore her since she was with the teacher, but Taylor pointed her out and Jason could not ignore her without looking guilty of the very thing he was guilty of.

"There's your sisters' friend, I think we should say hello." Since that night at the bar Taylor had asked around and found out that beside being Professor Montgomery's daughter, Aria and Jason had never been an item, their only connection was his sisters. And more importantly, she was dating the Ezra Fitz, a best-selling author. Before Jason could protest Taylor was practically pulling him over to Aria and Ezra.

Aria seen Jason and the girl he was from the other night, she her brow wrinkled as she tried to remember her name right she thought, Barbie. That was it. When they reached them, Jason nodded, "Ezra, Aria." Jason couldn't bring himself to look directly into Aria's face, the memory of the other night too vivid and she seemed to be having the same problem,

Ezra who had never been Jason's biggest fan nodded to the other man, "Jason."

Jason gestured toward Taylor, "This is my girlfriend," before he could even finish introducing her she just led in.

"I remember you from the other night, even though we did not get formally introduced."

Great, Aria thought just what she wanted to be reminded of right now in front of Ezra and Jason who she had not been able to forget since that night still embarrassed that she had thrown herself at him as well as he rejection, at least he had been a gentleman about it she thought, no wonder he had turned down she thought feeling humiliation, like he would have wanted her drunken advances when he had this gorgeous blonde. "Yeah, I remember," Aria said with a forced smile, "Barbie right." Aria said thinking the name sure fit.

Taylor giggled, "No it's Taylor, but you said I was like a real-life."

Aria felt her face grow hot. God please just let them walk away, but instead Bar...uh Taylor as well as Ezra stood looking at her expectantly and taking the hint Aria introduced Ezra and Taylor.

"Oh, my god, You're Ezra Fitz!" Taylor said excitedly as though she hadn't already known. "I read both of your books." She said even though she had never read either of them, but she had read enough about them to convince Ezra she had. Jason and Aria were both distracted glancing at each other covertly, it wasn't until they heard Taylor and finalizing plans that Aria and Jason realized that they'd apparently agreed to have dinner together tomorrow night.

How the hell was he supposed to sit beside Taylor across from Aria and Ezra all night and from the look in her eyes, he knew she felt the same way. Even now, all he wanted to do was to take he in his arms, pull her close to his body and kiss her like he had the other night. He had regretted the decision to walk away even though he knew it was the right thing to do. When she hadn't contacted, him he had thought that what had happened was just because she was drunk and hadn't really felt anything for him. Now, he knew that he was wrong, they had missed the whole exchange between Taylor and Ezra because they had been too busy stealing glances at each other.

Ezra and Taylor looking on expectantly and both Jason and Aria nodded a phony plastered across their faces not knowing how they had gotten themselves into this mess. "That sounds great." Aria said in overly bright voice. Ezra and Taylor didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, Ezra high on the compliment from the blonde, who was flirting with him just the slightest bit. Ezra who, had never forgotten that Aria had been infatuated with the slightly younger man or that he had been just as infatuated with Aria, even kissing her, was petty enough that she did it right in front of the blond man and if Jason's face was in indicator, Ezra thought, then it had gotten to Jason since he looked on in disbelief, before nodding his head. Taylor had purposely subtly flirted with Ezra, thinking to get back at Jason who had been standoffish with her the last few days and like Ezra she though the flirtation had hit its mark and she believed her upper hand in the relationship to be restored. Of course, Ezra and Taylor were way off base, Jason hadn't even noticed the flirtation. He was more concerned about the hand that Ezra had placed on the small of Aria's back as he and Taylor exchanged a few more pleasantries before the couples went their separate ways until later that evening.

Oh, my God, I can't believe we're having dinner with the Ezra Fitz." Now it made sense why Aria wasn't tempted by Jason, even or he was the sexier and better looking between the two men, Ezra was still gorgeous and he was a famous author. Taylor wrongly imagine the people that Aria, because of Ezra, got to rub elbows with. Jason wouldn't even go to the country club his family belonged to and play a round of golf. She knew this because she had hinted around about wanting to play their links, thinking she could make some contacts, he told her hated golf. In her mind Ezra and Aria attended one glamorous function after another.

Jason dropped Taylor off, and he took the shopping to Alison. His little sister had really grow up over the last couple years and he believed a lot of it was due the man she was dating. Elliot was psychiatrist and a little older than Alison, but from what he could tell he seemed to genuinely love Alison and she seemed pretty happy. Alison was still at school when Jason got back so he put the groceries away and then went up to work on a report for the upcoming project. A couple hours late he heard the door open and seen his sister walking in. "Hey Ali, how was class?"

"It was good, Aria called and we went out for coffee." Alison sighed, "I think she regrets her decision to transfer from Savanna. Not that I can blame her. Before I met Elliot I just wanted..." she stopped, shaking her head, "well it doesn't matter." Jason had tried to talk her out of staying here for Charlotte, but she had wanted their sister to have someone.

Elliot had already met Charlotte and he worried that Alison was setting herself up. Jason had asked what Elliot's professional opinion was. "Well, I'm not her doctor and I've only been around her a few times, but I doubt, Charlotte will be healthy enough to leave the hospital anytime soon. The first time I met her she talked about you and your sister with so much love and longing. Then next time Alison could do nothing right and Charlotte blamed her for being in Welty. I think that she could be a danger to herself or others. Alison wouldn't want to hear this, but Charlotte could be very well be too unstable to ever live outside the hospital walls."

Jason thought about Elliot's words now, Jason was no psychiatrist, this was something he also had come to believe. When they went to visit Charlotte they never knew who they were going to get. To Jason it was like four totally different people were sharing one body, Jason even named them. Charles was the protector, Charlie was the one who wanted to hug and baby Alison and Jason, then there was Cece the manipulative and cruel one, this was the one Jason had met and dated the year before Alison disappeared, this was also during the time he was strong out the worst. And finally, there was Charlotte and this was the one that was dangerous, the one that was filled with rage. The one that had planned to kill Ken, Jason, Alison and herself. The one that had killed Wilden.

Jason knew that Alison had only stared in Rosewood because of Charlotte, but like Elliot he also was afraid she was setting herself up for heartbreak. And he hoped she didn't keep her life on hold for their sister who never may be well enough to leave the hospital. Thanks to Ken, the child he had put away in an insane asylum because he was ashamed had never developed as she should have.

He helped Alison do some prep work for the dinner she was cooking for Elliot and then reluctantly he went up to get prepared for the evening ahead. He wasn't looking forward to it and he wondered if Aria was dreading seeing him with Taylor as much as he was dreading seeing her with Fitz. When she agreed to the plans today he was almost positive she had been taken by surprise as much as he was, but she had covered it well enough that he didn't know if he was mistaken.

Notes: Not the best chapter I think, but I wanted to get passed part. Please review.

Thanks for reading

GrimLi


	7. Chapter 7 - Ezra, Aria & Jason

~~~Chapter 7~Ezra, Aria & Jason~~~

On the way, back to the apartment Ezra had told Aria he wanted to go check on Malcolm, he asked if Aria wanted to go with him, but much to his relief she told him she needed to finish her homework before they went out tonight so he dropped her off and drove over to check on Maggie and Malcolm. Ezra had asked if she needed him to pick up anything, so she had given him a small list, which was why he and Aria were at the grocery store when they ran into Jason and Taylor.

When he got there Maggie's she had taken him straight to check on Malcolm after he unloaded the bags onto the kitchen counter. The poor kid looked miserable and Ezra's hated to see him not being his happy go lucky self he usually was. Maggie looked worn out also and when she told him Malcolm had been sick since yesterday evening he asked why she hadn't called him. "I just didn't want to be a bother with everything you've already got going on."

"Maggie, you know you and Malcolm are never a bother. Call me anytime, I want to be there for him. And for you." Ezra was trying to forget the passion of the other night that had arisen, but every time he looked at her, he seen eyes drowsy with passion, kiss swollen lips and the fading mark left by him wasn't helping matters. He wanted to take her in his arms and carry her into the bedroom and make love to her for the rest of the night, but what happened the other night couldn't happen again. He was with Aria and he loved her and she loved him. One day they would get married and have children of their own. Maggie was a friend that he cared deeply for just as he cared about her son. If he told himself enough than he could forget the way it felt to hold her again and to kiss her. The feel of her against his body and the smell of her hair.

"I thought it might be awkward after uh," Maggie's cheeks to turned bright red, "the other night."

Ezra placed his hands on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "I want to be here for you any time, no matter what. Okay?" Maggie nodded a smile gracing her face Ezra pulled her into his arms intending to give her a friendly hug and kiss on her forehead, but she looked up at him to thank him and something happened. Before Ezra could stop himself, he pulled deeper into his embrace and mashed his lips to hers and her arms went around him responding to him.

Meanwhile back at the apartment Aria was trying to psych herself up herself for tonight. She thought about Jason's girlfriend and how much she disliked her. She was such a phony she wasn't sure how Jason hadn't caught that. She had flirted with Ezra a few times and every time she laid her hand on Jason Aria wanted to scratch her eyes out. Ezra was just as clueless as Jason apparently, she had heard how great she was most of the way home. Aria realized the woman had stroked Ezra's ego and she wondered jealously if that was how she got Jason, and what else had that bitch stroked.

Aria got busy on her homework in order to get her mind of Jason and Barbie, and the thought of spent with them. She had been so engrossed in her work to keep her mind occupied that she hadn't even noticed the time that passed until she just happened to look up at the clock and noticed that it was already a quarter to seven, Ezra should have been home by now, he had been gone for almost four hours. Malcolm must be pretty sick she thought. Maybe, she thought hopefully. Malcolm was sick enough that Ezra would cancel tonight so he could stay with Maggie to help her. I am going to hell, she thought, immediately feeling guilty about the errant thought, how selfish could she get, wishing a little boy to be sick so she could an uncomfortable dinner with her boyfriend, they guys she had been infatuated with for years even though she rejected him and his girlfriend that she wanted to strangle every time she touched Jason. Aria hated her for no other reason than she was with Jason.

Aria shut down her PC and went into the bathroom to take a shower, if Ezra hadn't returned by then she would call and see if he needed her to cancel. Aria was just drying off when she come heard him come in. She heard him call her name "I'm in the bathroom, I just finished taking a shower. She said stepping out to answer him. He looked frazzled, "Is everything ok with Malcolm?" she asked feeling guiltier now than she had earlier.

"Oh, yeah he was feeling better when I left, uh Maggie had been up all night with him and was worn out, so I told her to get some sleep, I must have fallen asleep also I woke up and it was after six. I had to wake Maggie to tell her I was leaving, I went in to check on him before I left and he was sleeping peacefully and his fever was down. There wasn't a lie in anything Ezra said just omissions. Maggie was exhausted from being up with Malcolm most of the night, but she was more worn out after about two hours in bed with Ezra. they had started kissing in the kitchen and before he swept her into his arms and carried her into her bedroom and made love to her like her never had the skill to in his youth. Afterwards he held her in his arms he wanted her again but she looked so tired from the long night he told her to sleep, and he would listen for Malcolm, without any protest she had fallen asleep and he had just watched her until he also was lulled into a peaceful slumber, for the first time in day, honesty in months he felt relaxed and content.

"I'll be out soon." Aria was saying, "then you can have the bathroom." She told him, had Aria looked closer she would have noted the mussed hair the inside out t-shirt and pant leg tucked inside a sock and especially the guilt in his eyes, but Aria was too busy with dread and her own guilt to notice these things. Soon they were ready to leave.

Ezra and Taylor had decided on had Buddakan around 8:30 p.m. apparently, she had agreed, much to her dismay. It wasn't that the food was bad, it was that they had extremely limited Vegan selections, so Aria made the reservations, one of the perks of being a New York Times best seller list with both Ezra had written not to mention his family connections Aria thought, was making dinner reservations. They always seemed to have an open table at exactly the time Ezra wanted.

Aria looked at her appearance critically one last time, she liked it. She was wearing a blush pink sweater mini dress, with long sleeves, tall suede boots almost the same color with brown and pink paisley thigh high stockings that were only a couple inches higher than the boots but they added just enough contrast to this she added an extra-long pink and gold pendant necklace on her right hand she layered rings on the three middle fingers and on the left hand she wore a vintage ring with large pear cut stone that almost matched the pink and gold drop earrings she was wearing, to these she added pink gold and opal tragus studs and Pink gold and opal industrials along with a pair of pink gold stud in her ?. She used pinks with a hint of gold on her eyes, a pale rose blush and a metallic rose gold lipstick the only thing she did with her nails was to add some gold glitter nail polish to the tips since the polish she used this morning already complemented her color scheme, she left her hair lose, and a pink feather clutch bag with a long gong chain shoulder strap completed what she was calling her think pink look. Maybe she should add a belt, she thought and started going through them to find one she liked with the outfit when Ezra came in. He ran a critical eye over her and asked if that was what she was wearing. She looked down at herself and said "Yes, is something wrong with what I'm wearing."

Ezra shrugged, "it's fine, you don't have time to change anyway if we're to make the reservations. Let's go we're meeting Taylor and Jadon in the brew s we can arrive at Buddakan around the same time, Aria nodded dreading this more than she already did her self-confidence now shot. With a sigh, she closed her wardrobe door not having time for to look for a belt and followed Ezra from the apartment, when they got downstairs to the Brew Jason and Taylor were already there.

Aria's heart sped up when she seen Jason sitting a table he was wearing a fitted navy sports jacket over a Steele gray sweater and a white dress shirt underneath with a pair of dark wash slim fit jeans and a brown belt and matching shoes completed the ensemble. His long blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail. It was almost criminal for a man to be that gorgeous, she thought.

Then Aria seen his girlfriend reach over to brush his hand and Aria bristled with jealousy and anger. Like her Barbie aka Taylor went for pink but their style totally different Taylor looks was very preppy and very proper and by the look on Ezra's face he approved. Of course Taylor could wear a potato sack and she would look amazing, Aria grudgingly admitted to herself and even though what she was wearing wasn't Aria's style she had to admit the blonde looked perfect in a patterned A-line dress that skimmed her willowy but large busted frame perfectly the skirt falling just below her knees , pink and cold jewelry, matching shoes and handbag and pink lipstick, her pink and brown eyes shadow brought out the shimmering blue of her eyes and her bell of smooth blonde hair like silk. Now Aria was depressed, it was bad enough she was going to have to watch Jason and his girlfriend together all night, but she blonde had to look perfect while doing it meanwhile, Ezra who was complementing the blonde one how beautiful she looked, hated the way Aria looked.

Taylor was complementing Ezra as well and he did look handsome in a gray sports jacket and slacks a neat dress shirt and tie and antique silver tie clip adding a pop of color to the otherwise sedate suit Cognac belt and matching business casual shoes completing his look. " I tried to talk Jason into dressing a little better, but as you can see my efforts failed." Taylor said gesturing to her noncompliant boyfriend, "I guess I should be happy he is at least wearing a jacket." She said with a sigh. Then she tuned toward Aria, "Well Aria, don't you look..."she paused as if searching for the right word, the smiled as she said, "eclectic."

Aria smiled through gritted teeth, before politely saying, "Thank you and as Ezra already commented you look beautiful." Aria wanted to pull this bitches perfect blonde hair out by its natural blonde roots. She turned moved toward Jason greeting him and telling him in a quiet voice, "I think you look great. Really sesharp." Jason bit his lip not having missed what she almost said, glad she liked it considering he dressed with her in mind.

Jason unlike Ezra and Taylor loved Aria's get-up, and those boots had him thinking all kinds of thoughts that he probably shouldn't have considering Taylor and Ezra were standing right there. He really had to get himself under control. "I think you look great also, I love those boots." He says d imagining how they great they would look wrapped around his shoulders while he fucked her into his mattresses. His green eyes were hot with desire when he looked into her eyes.

Aria could read what he was thinking and she felt herself getting wet and her nipples tighten. "Mmm I'm glad you like them." She almost blurted out that she was thinking about him when she put them on. Aria felt her neck and ears get hot. She looked over her shoulder to see if Taylor and Ezra noticed, but they were already walking toward the back entrance where he was parked, were they riding together? Jason and Aria looked at each other with puzzled eyes and hurried to follow since they had no clue what was going on.

When they caught up, it was to find out Ezra was only telling her that if they got separated by traffic and they happened to arrive first to just tell the host that they were his guests and they should have no problems. Ezra loved surprisingly loved Buddakan at they ate there often so most of the staff knew him. Taylor admitted she had never been there before and was looking forward to it. With a last glance at each other Jason and Aria went opposite directions following their significant other out. 

Notes: Well I hope you liked the chapter. What do you think about Ezra and Maggie? What do you think is happening with Ezra and Taylor? And what about Jason and Aria? I attached photos of every one's outfit at the bottom since fashion is not my forte. I hope Aria's outfit is Aria enough and to your liking, it was the only one I put together. I cheated on the other three. I had something completely different in mind for her, but I saw this dress and fell in love with the sleeves of all things. Anyway, please tell me what you think.  
Thanks for reading,  
GrimLi


	8. Chapter 8 - Jason & Aria

Chapter 8 ~ Jason & Aria

(Revised some)  
Driving to the restaurant was an uncomfortable ordeal for Jason. Taylor kept going on and on about how great Ezra was and how lucky Aria was to have a guy like that. "Of course, I must admit I'm surprised he let her walk out of the dressed like that. An author of his stature shouldn't be seen with someone so tasteless looking.

"I thought she looked fine." Jason defended he had thought she looked sexy as hell.

"Well darling, that isn't a surprise, after all you look like you barely put an effort into looking presumable yourself." She reached over and rubbed his knee to take the sting out of her words. After all she didn't want to burn any bridges until she had the better prospect in her hands and right now she had a girlfriend that needed to lose favor with that better prospect. "I appreciate that you were the jacket for me. It is a very nice. And I noticed you trimmed your beard some, I would prefer you shave it and cut your hair, but I'm not pushing you."

Jason hadn't been thinking about his girlfriend when he trimmed his beard or put on the jacket.

Jason almost breathed a sigh of relief when they got to Buddakan only to remember her had a whole evening of sitting there watching Ezra and Aria. A few minutes later before they ever made it to the host Ezra and Aria, who he somehow passed without realizing it. The Maître de seen Ezra and their party was waived through immediately to Ezra's favorite table that was a little more secluded, Taylor was impressed with the special treatment she only wished the table had been less secluded so they could be seen, still not realizing that Ezra was not showy and was private. When they were seated the Maître de pulled-out Aria seat closer to the wall and Ezra was on the outside. When the Maître showed he the same curtesy she apologized saying she was slightly claustrophobic and said she preferred the outside chair, without a word the Maître de pulled out the chair and seated her. Then both men took their designated chair.

The table was small and intimate. It wouldn't take much and Jason could touch Aria and just then Jason felt Aria's sexy booted foot run up the side of his shin and he had to bite back a groan. "Sorry." She mouthed. Jason nodded. They were studying the menu and Taylor was saying that everything looked so good, she didn't know what to choose so neither she nor Ezra saw the exchange.

The waiter came to take their order and Aria went first choosing vegetable rice with a coconut curry foam, a side of curried cauliflower and a cocktail called Rising Sun made with Absolut, sake, kaffir lime, house made kumquat shrub. Ezra ordered next choosing wasabi crusted filet with teriyaki glazed vegetables and a potato puree, a Chinese eggplant side and a Sapporo Reserve lager. Taylor ordered the pan seared sea bass made with haricots verts, butternut squash, maitake mushrooms, truffle jus and she chose the Chinese eggplant for her side with a cocktail made with Junmai sake, pinot grigio, ginger brandy, peach called a Zen-gria. Jason was the last to order and he ordered a small char grilled aged beef that came with Szechuan fries and watercress salad and Thai herb soda. Ezra also ordered the Dim Sum Tasting that came with two chicken ginger, shrimp, vegetable, edamame dumplings served with a citrus-soy dipping sauce as well as fire roasted edamame for appetizers.

After they ordered Taylor asked Ezra what his inspirations were for his books. Jason soon lost interest in the conversation more interested in Aria's boot that grazed him accidentally a few times. Or at least he thought it was accidental until her noticed a tiny smirk playing around the corner of her mouth as she leaned her arm on the table and resting her hand on her chin as if she was listening to the explanation she had heard too many times to count.

Occasionally her eyes would move to his face with a look he had seen in her eyes just the other night when she had kissed him after he walked her home from the bar, that night she had too much to drink, but tonight she was nursing her first cocktail the waiter had brought over moments before he had brought out their appetizers. Jason reached beneath the table and caressed a knee a couple inches from his own. Biting his lip as he looked into her dark hazel eyes.

They were playing a dangerous game, but neither seemed to care that Ezra or Taylor could catch their flirtatious behavior at any time. Taylor was so involved in trying to gain the bestselling author's interest she didn't notice Jason's very obvious interest in the girl sitting across from him and Ezra was so engrossed in talking about his work he didn't notice the way Aria and Jason were looking at each other or Taylor's very obvious flirtation with him. Little did the blonde girl realize that Ezra's interest was already firmly held by the woman who had been in his arms this afternoon and right now he was just with Aria out of a sense of obligation because she had turned her whole life upside down for him.

By the time, they finished their meal Jason had one of Aria's legs trapped firmly between his own. His left hand had traveled up he leg until he found the edge of the thigh high stocking rolling It down until the silky skin of her thigh was

If Ezra or Taylor had bothered to look at their date they would have noticed that Aria and Jason were both getting hot. They were practically having eye sex for anyone who cared to notice. Aria bit her lip hard, barely contained a groan as Jason slowly traced a path up the inside of her thigh, His work roughened hand stimulating her his touch was masculine and she couldn't help wondering how they would feel caressing her breasts and moving inside her aching pussy, she was practically soaking and another surge of hot fluid readied her for him. She squirmed in her seat trying to clamp her thighs together bet his leg between them wouldn't allow for that. Aria hooked the booted foot of the free leg around the back of one of his caressing the back of on shin slowly. And Jason felt the zipper in his jeans dig even deeper into the growing bulge beneath.

Their waiter came to clear away plates and asked if he could get them anything. In order to play with Jason more Aria decided she would have dessert, she ordered a chocolate fudge cake with raspberry jam, five spice tuile and raspberry sorbet and Taylor ordered a Bubble Tea Sundae made with oolong tea sorbet, milk ice cream, lemon infused tapioca pearls and sake apricots and a Moscato d'Asti. Ezra and Jason both passed on dessert, but Ezra asked for another Lager.

The waiter tried to hide his smirk Taylor and Ezra may not have noticed the looks passing between Jason and Aria, but he had, he was surprised they hadn't slipped away to have sex and as hot as they looked for each other he and another server who had noticed would have paid to see it. The servers knew and liked Ezra he was always polite and was a Before the waiter came back with dessert, Ezra's phone rang and explaining that it was important he answered it. "No, it's fine Maggie, I'll be right there." Ezra paused for a moment. "No. Aria understands. Don't worry, I'll be right there."

Ezra hung up with Maggie. "That was Maggie." He told Aria unnecessarily, "Malcolm is feeling worse and Maggie is worried, I need to head over there." He turned toward Taylor telling her he was sorry about cutting the evening short, but a family emergency had come up. And said they would have to reschedule. Ezra started to call the waiter planning to cancel Aria's order and pay the check anxious to get to Maggie and Malcolm, when Jason who has barely spoken the whole evening as he had been on otherwise occupied spoke up. "Don't worry about it. I'll pick up the check and if Aria wants I can drop her off."

"Yeah that would be great, that way you can get to Malcolm." She really was going to hell earlier she has been hoping the little boy would be too sick and they would cancel, now she was trying to hide her enthusiasm at Jason's offer. Aria did care about Malcolm, he was a sweet kid and she hoped it was nothing serious. Why couldn't Taylor also have some emergency that required her immediate attention, Aria thought, before another wave a guilt hit her. Wow I really am a horrible person, she thought.

Distracted Ezra agreed except for the check, but Jason told him he could get it next time and with obvious relief Ezra stood up, Taylor tried to think of a way to take advantage of the system. wanting to suggest he drop her off. "Would you mind very much dropping me off", Taylor asked, "I am too full dessert anyway after that superb meal and I have a test I need to study for."

Aria wanted to celebrate, Jason thought it was a great suggestion and distracted Ezra agreed, already getting up, just ready to get to Maggie. He dropped a quick kiss on Aria's cheek and told he would call her later and let her know what was going on and gave a nod to Taylor to let her know he was ready to leave. She gave Jason a quick wave telling him she forgot about the test and that she would call him tomorrow. Ezra stopped to talk to the maître de on the way out and he assured Ezra that he would cancel Taylor's order and just like that only Aria and Jason were alone and she couldn't have been more excited.

Yep. Aria thought, she was going to Hell. She was using a sick little boy as an excuse to be with Jason a little longer, she hadn't even offered to go with Ezra like a supportive girlfriend should. He hadn't asked her either, but this escaped Aria's attention since her attention was for focused and Jason on Jason's caressing touch. Since there was no Ezra or Taylor to worry about Aria was able to concentrate her full attention on Jason.

Aria about drove him nuts with her fucking desert. Every once in a while, she would make tiny moans of pleasure that to Jason sounded a little like sex sounds. Catching his eye as he watched her licking some of the raspberry sorbet from her corner of her lip. She smiled teasingly and offered him a bite 'Would you like a taste, it's delicious." the double entendre very much implied. she held it temptingly to his lips and unable to resist he opened his mouth letting her feed him the bite, his lips closing around the utensil his eyes never leaving hears as the flavor exploded on his taste buds a sigh of pleasure leaving his own mouth.

His green eyes darkened with lust when he seen the tip of her tongue sliding over hers her gaze locked onto his mouth as she slowly removed the spoon. "Delicious." He said repeating her word. "Think I need another taste." Now Jason was the one with the teasing smile and Aria quickly complied her eyes never his mouth as it opened to accept the dessert. "Mmmm" he moaned not because of flavors the tartness of raspberry and the richness of chocolate that hit his taste, but because she once again was running her tongue over her bottom lip as if she were imagining it was his and God how he wished it were.

He was surprised when her finger swept over his bottom lip and coming away with some of the raspberry jam on her finger. She started to carry it to her own mouth, but he caught her hand and carried it to his instead placing the digit into his mouth his tongue moving over it as she breathed his name, he removed the digit from his mouth only to sink straight, white teeth into the flesh part of her palm beneath her thumb.

Aria felt like she was running a marathon her breathing was becoming so erratic she was so turned on. She hadn't even noticed that he had removed the spoon from the suddenly boneless hand, until he held the dessert on to her mouth and she obediently opened her mouth as he fed her the bite, her mouth closing over the spoon that had just been on his mouth shortly before seeming so erotic to her. Her thighs trying to squeeze together, but Jason's leg was still between hers. Jason bit his lips as he pulled the spoon from her mouth. They were both on the edge of their seat, leaning toward each other, "Aria, I need y..."

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" Jason and Aria jumped apart as if doused with water, when they heard their servers voice.

"Oh, no just the check please." He told the server his eyes never leaving Aria's

Notes: I don't like this ending, it is way too rushed, but I didn't know when I would get a chance to update. so while I am not happy with it, I did want to get an update posted.

Thanks for reading,

GrimLi


	9. Chapter 9 - Ezra, Jason&Aria

Chapter 9

 **Ezra**

Ezra couldn't get to Maggie quick enough. Taylor was a little annoyed, she had left her wealthy boyfriend sitting in a restaurant a dazed look in his eye for a guy who was driving like a bat out of hell and barely answering her.

Taylor tried one last time to gain his attention her hand brushing his arm saying, "I could go with you if you wanted? It probably isn't good for you to be alone right now." She said in a concerned voice, before adding, "I'm surprised Aria didn't want to come with you to offer her support!"

"Yeah that's great." Ezra said not listening to Taylor instead trying to pay attention to traffic as he sped toward the address Taylor had given him that was close to Hollis, and ironically, Maggie.

Taylor sat back with a smirk on her face that little dig aimed at Aria had worked better than she thought. Ezra hadn't even defended his girlfriend before swiftly agreeing to her accompanying him, she had no clue that he had no idea that his response could be misconstrued as an affirmative answer to a question he didn't realize he had been asked. He thought she was still talking about some professor at Hollis.

His phone rang it and he answered right way when he sees it was Maggie, "Is he getting worse?" he said the worry thick in his voice. He listened for a moment his body and his body relaxed some. "Okay, I'm on my way and should be there in the next fifteen or twenty minutes." he was nodding as the person was talking, " Yeah." he answered, "Mm." he grunted, " Sure." he agreed with what the person had said before pausing to the speaker again, " Yes I can do that, don't worry Maggie. It's no Problem and Aria doesn't mind at all, she knows that you and Malcolm are important to me."

Taylor wondered who Maggie and Malcolm were, maybe it was a relative or something? She had been so busy trying to listen in on the call she hadn't realized that Ezra had brought her home. "It was great meeting you Taylor and as I said to make up for tonight we will have to reschedule and do it another time. "For the first time that evening Taylor was at a loss for words as she looked up to see they were sitting in front of her apartment building and that he was dismissing her. "I would walk you to your door normally, but I have really got to go there is a sick little boy waiting for me to bring orange sherbet and a 7up."

Really? she thought climbing out of the car, she had been dismissed like that because some brat wanted ice cream and soda, that was the big emergency. With a fake smile, she thanked him for the evening and the ride home and said she hoped the child got better soon. Ezra thanked her and waved as he backed out and sped away toward the nearest Rite Aid to get the things Malcolm had asked for, usually he would have at least made sure Taylor had made it inside, but his concern for the little boy and his mother was the only thought on his mind.

He did however remember to call Aria as he was planning to stay the night at Maggie's so he could be close at hand if she and Malcolm needed him.

 **Aria &Jason**

Jason and Aria had barely made it out of the restaurant and into the car before he had her in his arms and pulling her close. Before he pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to Rosewood and the apartment Aria shared with Ezra. Jason held her hand in his lap occasionally lifting it to kiss her fingers or knuckles.

When they pulled into the parking spot behind the Brew, he pulled her back into his arms, but that wasn't close enough for Aria as she straddled his lap she pulled the elastic band from his hair and tunnels her fingers through the thick locks pulling his head back until her lips were firmly planted against his. Her tongue moving against his lips teasing him until his tongue came out meeting hers. his hands slip up her thighs under her short dress until he touched the edge of her silk panties.

She had moved her hands to his face cradling it in her hands as she changes the angle of the kiss deepening it. Her hips were moving in time with her tongue as she explored his mouth. She groaned in frustration when a phone rang loudly announcing Ezra was calling. Jason was moved one hand up clutching her head not wanting to break the kiss, but with some effort she broke it before answering the phone leaning against Jason, who had now turned his attention to her throat. "Yeah," she said trying to keep her tone calm, biting her bottom lip to keep a moan of pleasure from escaping her lips as Jason explored the side of her throat and ear his teeth nipping at the soft flesh teasing her.

She was struggling to concentrate on Ezra's words, but Jason was making it so damn hard for her to do that. until three words caught her attention and had her sitting up straight. those three words, _stay here tonight_. Jason was looking up at her curiously "I think that sounds like a great idea. Of course, you should stay there, I totally understand." Jason's heart was thudding was He hearing what he thought he was hearing. Aria was pulling Jason's mouth back to her neck indicating that she wanted him to continue what he had been doing and he willingly obliged. "Oh no, tell Maggie not to feel guilty, whatever she needs, I understand, you need to be there for her, hope Malcolm feels better and tell Maggie to get some sleep. Goodnight."

Aria pulled Jason's mouth back up to hers and kissed him deeply before pulling away and laying a finger on his lips as he tried to pull her mouth back to hers. "So, you remember the other night when walked me home from the bar and like a gentleman you told me that if I were sober you would have stayed with me that night, but you couldn't take advantage of me?" Jason nodded in confusion, why was she bringing that up. "Well I am completely sober, I didn't even finish the one cocktail I ordered. Jason do you want to come in?"

"I do, but I don't want to make love with you in the bed you share with another man, will you come home with me?"

"Yes." she breathed against his lips. reluctantly she climbed off his lap, he backed out of the parking spot and headed toward the house he shared with his sister when he was in town. "What about Alison?" Jason told her that she was out of town for the weekend visiting Ken otherwise he would have figured something else out, he had been waiting for this for too many years. Tomorrow he was going to talk to Taylor, because he couldn't be with her when he wanted to be with Aria, he wouldn't push her to break up with Ezra wanting to come to that conclusion herself so for now he would have to except that he was the other man he wasn't proud of it, but he had feelings for Aria for too long to not accept what he could have, for now.

Aria lay her head against her shoulder feeling happier than she had in a long time, she reached up and kissed Jason's cheek, caressing his bearded jaw with her lips before resting her head against his should again, holding his hand tightly in hers. Jason kissed the top of her head before turning his attention back to the road wanting to get them back to his house in one piece.

 **Ezra**

Across town Ezra held Maggie's naked body in his arms feeling happier than he had in a long time. he kissed the top of her head.

Maggie lay in Ezra's arms the same thought running through her head as Jason. She wasn't proud of being the other woman, but she was in love with Ezra and she would accept it for now, but hoped that one day soon Ezra would choose to be with her and Malcolm.

Notes: Mmm, not sure about this chapter. What do you think?

Thanks for reading,

GrimLI


	10. Chapter 10-Jason

Jason couldn't stop smiling and Toby wondered what was up with his friend, Jason was usually serious and he never smiled this much. " So what's got you in such a good mood this morning, when I talked to you yesterday you acted like you were about to go in front of a firing squad."

Jason laughed, "Come on, I wasn't that bad." Toby was exaggerating, a little, but Jason had dreaded the dinner date Taylor had finagled and he had talked about it more than he realized. Toby knew Jason was attracted Aria and had been for several year, after all, Toby was a police officer when he wasn't globe trotting with Jason and Nicole, he was good at reading people and when it came to Aria Montgomery,Jason was too easy to read and he assumed last night would have been extremely awkward for Jason.

"Maybe not quiet that dramatic," Nicole answered as she went over a preliminary budget Jason had been working up, "but, you were definitely not happy about the prospect of seeing the other couple together. So what happened, why are you so perky today."

"I am not 'perky' today Nicole," Jason said rolling his eyes, "I'm not a cheerleader, can't a guy just be in a good mood?" He asked laughing.

"A guy can, but not you and not when you were acting like you were going to face your executioner last night." She told him with an arched brow looking up from the pages in front of her.

"I thought you said I wasn't that dramatic." He asked.

"I lied." She said baldly, Toby took a sip of his coffee trying to hide his smirk. No wonder he was crazy about this woman she was so caring and sweet, but still had a wicked wit about her that kept her from being too perfect.

"The evening didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would be." Jason said not lying to his friends, but he wasn't going to tell them just how much better it turned out.

***Last Night(***

As soon as they came to a stop in front of his and Alison's house Jason was out of the car and moving quickly to open her door and helping her out of the car. Aria thanked Jason her heart racing, now that they were here she was a little nervous and way too excited. It wasn't like she was sex starved she and Ezra did have sex, maybe not as often as they had when they first got back together, but it was still on a pretty regular basis. Even if is was lackluster at times, a little routine it was still regular enough that she was satisfied enough in that department and if he didn't always make her cum she was perfectly capable of handling that herself if it was necessary.

Her excitement came from being with Jason, she had been dreaming about being with him in this capacity almost from the moment she met him. When she turned him down a couple years earlier it had nothing to do with a lack of desire for him on her part and more to do with guilt because she was with Ezra and he was risking a lot to be with her. She didn't feel that guilt any more, lately she was feeling regret for allowing herself to give up her life, her hopes and dreams for something that she was starting to realize had never been real. Her need for Jason was real and she was not going to deny it this time, Maybe it was a one time thing or maybe it was a forever thing. either way she was going to find out and she really didn't care that she was risking her relationship with Ezra, maybe there was nothing to risk anyway.

Jason watched the play of emotions crossing Aria's face, uncertain if she had changed her mind about this, when she moved closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck and stretching to reach his lips. Jason wrapped his arms around her waist leaning down to her. When their lips met it was slow and searching, with an effort he pulled away from her taking her hand in his and leading her toward the darkened house. Hands shaking with anticipation fumbled with his keys and the lock his eyes rolling back and closing when Aria, tired of waiting to get inside to touch him, kissed and nibbled his throat and this helped nothing after several tries he finally got the key in the hole. Chuckling as she bit his earlobe Aria joked that she hoped he didn't have the same problem later. Jason rolled his eyes, laughing as he told her his aim was perfect the he pulled her through the door and into his arms kicking the door shut.

Aria was walking backward up,the stairs still wrapped in his arms as he guided her up theirs lips never losing contact she she last her footing she pulled him down with her as her bottom him the step hard, somehow they continued kissing through that and it wouldn't be until later that the next morning that Aria would feel pain of her bruised rump. Right now all she noticed was Jason and his body on hers and how perfectly he fit against her. Like she was made for him and he for her. Aria was pulling at the jacket and sweater needing to reduce the layers between them, thankfully she finally got the sports coat off her hand snaked it way under then sweater only to meet the smooth, almost silky fabric of his dress shirt, in frustration she began tugging at the buttons "You are wearing too many layers." She complained against his lips, Jason tore his lips from hers long enough to remove the offending garments.

"So are you." He said with a challenging smirk.

Aria arched a brow, the short dress was already up over her hips from Jason's roaming hands and the fall. Aria lifted her torso and in one swift motion the loose fitting dress was up and over her head. "Really?" She said nothing between Jason's eyes and her naked body except a minuscule pair of maroon panties, a matching bra that barely cornered swollen nipples, thigh high stockings and the pink suede boots he had been fantasizing were wrapped around him as he pounded into her all evening. Jason's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his skull when he seen her and with a growl he pulled her to his now bare chest hands clenched in her hair pulling her head back neck arching as his lips claiming hers hungrily. Aria's skin tingled in excitement and pleasure, finally after all these years she had a half naked Jason DiLaurentis in her arms, little did she know he was thinking practically the same thought.

There they were laying on the steps leading to the upper floor half naked, making out like hormonal teens, Alison could walk through the door at anytime and see them and neither seemed to care, only focusing on the person in their arms, giving and receiving pleasure, the House was quiet except for the occasional moans, sighs, and lips meeting in gentle savoring kisses, deep hungry kisses and parting as they panted for air.

"Oh Jason" He had kissed a path down her throat and chest his teeth biting into the satin covered nipple before he worked his tongue under the material to expire the hardened bud. One booted leg wrapping around him as she ground her aching pussy into the bulge trapped beneath the material of his jeans and boxers, that had to go soon, Jason ground his own aching crotch into her, but in doing so also ground her back into the edge of a step "Oh Jason" this time the words weren't needy and breathless they were filled with pain and not the fun kind. Jason sat back in confusion not knowing what he had done to hurt her, having forgotten the pay had fallen while going up them toward his bedroom. "The steps are digging into my back. She told him sitting up as much as she could with his body over hers a leg on either side of her.

"Oh." He said as realization set in, "Sorry about that,"

Aria giggled a bit, blushing as she admitted, "No need to apologize, you weren't the only one enjoying it, but I think we should move this somewhere else, preferably your bed. You know, I always did want to see where the Jason DiLaurentis slept."she teased running a fingernail one we'll definitely pectoral and a flat nipple that responded immediately.

"Come on the, I'll give you the grand tour." He teased right back squeezing her ass as he lifted her to her feet taking her had in his and leading her to his room. He opened the door and led her inside turning on a the light. "This is my room and that is my bed, it's where the Jason DiLaurentis sleeps when he's home and where he dreams about the Aria Montgomery." he told her jokingly, but seriously at the same time, it was where he dreamed about her when she would be at one of Alison's many slimmer parties, when he seen her at the park and told her he missed her pink hair, after the fashion show, and when he kissed her that first time and so many other night, including the other night when she walked into the bar and every night since.

"Jason" she moved closer to him, needing to be in his arms again and Jason obliged walking her back toward his bed, and pushing her until her back hit the mattress, she sat up reaching for the closure of his jeans kissing the flat muscular abs as she worked the button and zipper open.

Jason looked lawn at Aria her hands sliding loosened jeans down his firm, buttocks and lean hips. This was everything thing he had wanted for so long...almost. He wanted her to be his, no Ezra looming in the back ground and no Taylor, just Aria and Jason and his shoulders slumped knowing he couldn't do this when he was still with other people. When he made love to Aria the first time he wanted it to be with a clean slate, no feelings of guilt because they were cheating, and knowing that he had a chance for a future with her, a chance to be with her for the rest of his life. He knew he may be screwing up his only chance to ever be with her, but loved her too much for anything less than everything.

Aria seen the change in Jason and knew this was over despite want his body was trying to say otherwise. "Jason, what's wrong? I thought you wanted this, I thought you wanted me."

Jason looked at her surprised he didn't have to say anything, his body was screaming at his mind to shut the fuck up, but he wanted more than a fling with Aria, he needed more than that with her. "I do want you, I have for so long, Even when it wasn't appropriate I would lay on this bed and dream I was holding you in my arms. That summer before Alison disappeared I was dating someone, but it was you I dreamed about, I told you remember," Aria's brow scrunched trying to remember him saying that, but didn't remember him ever telling her this, "that day at the park when you were looking for Mike, I told you I didn't remember a lot about that summer except your pink hair."

Aria's eyes widened, she hadn't realized what his words were implying. "I've dreamed about you too" she admitted fidgeting with her fingers looking down at the floor feeling shy, Jason stopped her fidgeting with one hand and placing the other under her chin gently raised her face up, "I have since the first time Alison introduced you to us."

They both grinned remembering that introduction, it had been a couple weeks before his sixteenth birthday and Alison's first sleepover with her new friends. "This is my stupid brother." was how Alison introduced him and to him she had warned "Don't bother us, if you do I will tell Mom that I saw you drinking a beer." Even then Jason was already getting high and drinking every chance he got,

"If it makes you feel any better, I thought you were a cute kid." Aria hit him "Aria I have wanted to be with you for a long time, and this is hard for me to do, but I can't do this u less I know it means more than a fling, and I can't do this before I break up with Taylor or," he stopped taking a deep breath a hint a fear in the green depths of his intense gaze, "while you are still with Ezra. I don't want to cheat on Taylor and I don't want you to cheat on Ezra, I know you and you would feel guilty and regret this. I have to know if there is a chance that you could love me, if there is a chance that we could have a future together."

Aria was transported to three years ago when Jason had said similar words to her, back then she had been stupidly blinded by the taboo romance, but now her eyes were wide open and it was Jason she was seeing. "Yes." He had been holding his breath afraid of her answer and he sagged in relief his arms going around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder. For the rest of the night until he took her home a couple hours later, they sat up talking, cuddled together in his bed, there had been a lot of kissing, it had taken a lot of will power, but it never progressed further. Tomorrow, he would end things with Taylor and Aria was wanting to do the same.

***back,to the present***

"Jason, Jason! Earth to Jason," Nicole was snapping her fingers in his face. "Are you,,,are you drooling." Nicole looked at Toby and winked, "That must have been one hell of a delicious dinner." Toby agreed his smile, more of a smirk and looked at Jason as if he had grown a second head. Luckily Toby couldn't see his lap Jason though as he noticed his bodies indiscreet reaction to his musings and shifted in his chair trying to relieve pressure and willing it to go away, embarrassed. Apparently he had the self control of a thirteen year old boy.

"Sorry." He said clearing his throat and tried to gain control of his body and his thoughts before things became more embarrassing for him, "I was just thinking about the budget."

Nicole patted his hand lying closest to her. "Sure you were, so what happened on this date that has you in such a good mood,"

Jason didn't even bother protesting this time, "Ezra had an emergency situation, I took Aria home and we, uh we talked"

"You talked?" Nicole questioned, Jason was quickly becoming one of the best friends she ever had and after spending several months with him in poor villages around the world, she was getting to know him pretty well and that was not a 'we talked all night smile' plastered on his face.

"Mmhmm."he answered noncommittally pretending to be interested in one of the pages of the budget Nicole had already went through and set aside. He and Aria had talked, there had been a lot of kissing and touching involved, but they had talked, a lot, before he drove her back to Ezra's apartment. This morning before he met up with Toby and Nicole, he went to Taylor's, that talk hadn't been as enjoyable, but it had to be done. He wasn't the type of guy to string someone along when he knew he was in love with someone else, and he was in love with Aria, and had been for years. He had just stuffed those feelings down thinking he would never have a chance to be with her.

"So what did you talk about." Toby now asked reading Jason who was starting to blush a bit. But before Jason could say anything someone stormed over a shadow falling across the table. The three occupants looked up and met Taylor's furious face, she had thought that maybe Jason's sudden breakup has to do with Aria, but seeing him now with Toby and Nicole laughing and talking as if Jason hadn't just dumped her like yesterday's trash, she couldn't help wondering if they, especially Toby, weren't instrumental in his decision.

"Well isn't this nice." She said in a sarcastic tone. "The Three Musketeers, together again."

Toby and Nicole looked up noticing anger flushed cheeks Taylor's lips thinned and twisted into an ugly smirk. "Uh, hello Taylor." Nicole, said in confusion not sure what was happening.

Toby putting two and together, realized this had something to do with last night smiled back at her his own lips twisted in a smirk said nothing only giving a curt nod not realizing his reaction was exactly what she expected as she was thinking Jason's ending things with her was somehow connected to him, he hadn't fallen under her spell like men usually did, like Ezra had been doing until he received the call from a Maggie. She was usually able to charm woman, she had easily won Nicole over, but now she had no more use for the gullible charity worker.

Crap, Jason thought, Taylor had never wanted to come to this place, and here she was not even two hours since he ended the relationship. He had done his best to make it seem like a good thing. Telling her she deserved a guy that was everything she was looking for, that she was setting with someone like him. In his desperation to avoid a scene he had told her she deserved a guy as great as Ezra Fitz, thinking back maybe that was overkill. He didn't exactly know since he had never actually broken up with anyone before. For the vast majority late teens and his adult life he had been hung up on one girl so he was usually the casual relationship kind of guy. The only other long term relationship he had beside Taylor turned out to be with his sister and he was kind of thankful that he had been too out of it to do anything but kiss her once or twice.

"Taylor, uh I didn't expect to see you here." He said inanely, not sure exactly to handle the situation as the dumper not the dumpee, should he offer to buy her lunch?

"Is that so, in that case I am glad I chose to come here." Without being invited she pulled out a chair and sat down, causing everyone except Toby discomfort. "So what are you and your little friend up to, trying to figure out how to save the world with your bleeding heart philosophy." She said openly mocking Nicole and Jason for the first time, her mockery had always been vailed before and if an underhanded comment was too overt she would catch herself and laugh it off like she was teasing following it up with faux admiration. Only Toby had seen through her act, Jason and Nicole were very sincere to what they did, dedicating their whole lives to trying to make things a little better for those that didn't have access to even the smallest of luxuries like safe drinking water, or a roof over their head and it pissed Toby off when she when make her jabs, but this time it was open and very blatant, the gloves were off as far as Toby was concerned, especially when he seen Nicole's bright smile dim and her face crumple in hurt and confusion.

"What's wrong Taylor, did Jason come to his senses and finally dump you." He asked his brow arched and his smile menacing, thinking there was no way in hell he was going to let this bitch get by with hurting the woman he lov...err...liked, a whole lot, like a sister, that he occasionally had naked dreams about almost every night.

Taylor narrowed her eyes scathingly, "Don't act as if you don't know and had nothing to do with it. " she has hissed her chair scraped loudly on the floor and and she jumped up storming out of the restaurant angrily slamming open the door, it didn't have quiet the intended affect she had hoped for considering it was a glass door and had mechanisms that kept it from being slammed.

Nicole blinked in confusion, "Umm, what just happened?" She said looking from Toby to Jason then back to Toby again.

He shrugged, "I don't know, but I think Jason should tell us about that dinner last night." Nicole nodded in agreement, it was only fair just in case they had the misfortune of running into Taylor again she added.

With a sigh Jason began fidgeting in his seat not sure how much he should tell, He didn't know if Aria had talked to Ezra yet. "Jason what happened at dinner?"

Jason ran his fingers through his hair, trying to think, he obviously couldn't bring up the flirting that somehow Ezra and his ex had both missed even if the waiter hadn't, Jason had caught his knowing grin more than once, not that it had stopped Jason. "Let me think, not a lot happened, really. We ordered dinner, I got got a a small steak, but Aria got a vegetable fired rice, you know she doesn't eat meat and it was the only meatless option. Ezra and Taylor talked about his books a lot while Aria and I listened. Then Aria ordered desert this chocolate desert thing with raspberry sorbet, oh and then Ezra got a call, a family emergency thing, and I offered drop Aria off. Then Taylor asked Ezra to drop her off so,the left then I took Aria home and we talked."

Jason managed to make it sound all very innocent, but neither Toby nor Nicole were buying it. "Wait, if Ezra had a family emergency, why did Taylor ask him for a ride?" Nicole asked Jason who had once again picked up the budget

He shrugged," Who knows, I think she was impressed, by the famous author." His uncaring attitude regarding his girlfriend saying so much more than he realized.

"So if she was the one that left with another guy than why is she acting like you did something."

"Because I broke up with her this morning."

"What did Aria have to do with this?" Toby asked

"Everything." And that was all he had to say, everything he felt was in that one word.

*************************************************************************************************************** Notes:Finally updating this with a new chapter and it is dedicated to autumnleaves18 who inspired Jason's decision hope you like this chapter, and like that Jason wanted to wait I did.

Thanks for reading

GrimLi


	11. Chapter 11 Ezra

Chapter 11 ~ Ezra

Ezra lay holding Maggie in his arms while she slept staring up at the ceiling , eyes clouded with guilt, he didn't regret what hat happened, being with Maggie again was beyond words. He felt alive and whole and he was positive he was falling in love with her all over again. Then there was Malcolm. It had broken Ezra's heart when he found out he wasn't his son, but ultimately that mattered little to his heart and he couldn't love that little boy any more if he was felt like Malcolm was his son and he his father. If only Aria weren't in the picture everything would be perfect.

And she wouldn't have been if he hadn't insisted on her giving up everything, her school, her job and yes even his dreams in order to be a part of his life that even then was already focused on Malcolm and Maggie. Why hadn't he realized then that he was hung up on an old fantasy instead of reality. Guilt clawed at his stomach and his heart like an enraged bear ripping the happiness that had missing for so long and found in Maggi's arms to shreds, tearing it away bit by bit until there would be nothing on,y he could go back and change things, he would, but he would go farther back than this summer her would go back to when Maggie and. Alcon had first sowed up in his life in Rosewood, Maybe if he hadn't been so hung up on a teenaged girl and the taboo relationship he would have seen that Maggie was the one he should be with.

Maggie had awakened with out Ezra noticing and she seen the guilt on his face and feared he regretted what had happened. If he did she would rather know now rather than falling in love with him more than she already had. "Ezra," she asked her to e carrying a questioning quality to to, "do you regret this, if just tell me know and I'll..." Ezra cur her off his kiss stopping the flow of words and stemming the doubts.

"Maggie, I don't regret this." He closed his eyes a wave of guilt washing through him and Ezra was honest with Maggie as he had never been with Aria. "I regret that I didn't realize that I was falling in love with you all over again, before Aria came back into the picture, I regret getting back together with her and that I didn't realize out relationship had been over for a very long time, I hate that I didn't realize that she and I were both holding on to a fantasy of something that was never real. I wish I would have never talked her into giving up everything to come back here, her hopes, her dreams everything."

"Ezra, you didn't force her, but I understand that you feel cad, and you can take as long as you need to." Maggie was trying to put herself in the younger woman's position and knew she would be hurt especially since she had shifted her whole life for this relationship, Maggie believing that Aria had done so willingly didn't understand the depths of guilt Ezra felt, not knowing that he has resorted to guilting her to get his way only to realize after she uprooted her life it wasn't working and Aria wasn't who,are what he wanted r needed, her lack of understanding when he brought up finishing that book about Alison had ripped the scales from his eyes completely, he had seen her as a spoiled child, not realizing how popular the book could be and Maggie's angel on it was even better because it could be helpful to other victims. His anger at her had lessened, but with the removal of his blinders, he couldn't hide from the fact that he and Aria were not meant to be, they weren't soulmates and probably not even real friends. He would always care a out her, but he was in love with another, he just had to find to end things without tearing her world apart anymore than he already had.

Ezra closed his eyes and pulled Maggie tighter to him and drifted into a short slumber dreaming of his, Maggie's and Malcolm's when he was awakened by loud gasping and Maggie's frightened voice. Jumping up he ran into Malcolm's room to find the boy turning blue and Maggie in tears as she spoke to 911. No, he thought, he couldn't lose his son when he just got him back! He and Maggie were both in a panic tears streaming down there face as the tried to figure out what to do to help the child gasping for air. It took the ambulance only five minutes but time went so slow as the frightened couple watched in horror as the boy slipped into unconsciousness.

Notes: I know this is a very short chapter, but I needed Ezra to come to terms with his part in the mess he and Aria currently find themselves in. Hope you don't hate it completely

Thanks for reading

GrimLi


End file.
